La Botellita  One Shot!
by Criis.M
Summary: Lily participó en el estúpido juego para que su amiga pudiera acercarse al chico de sus sueños, pero nunca se vio como miembro activo del mismo. Entonces, Scorp rompió todos sus planes desatando el caos.


**La Botellita**

Por: Criis.M

**One Shot**

¡Oh Merlín! ¿Cómo se había prestado para esa tontería? ¿Es que acaso su cerebro se había quedado en estado de putrefacción? Todo había comenzado porque Cris tiene una amiga llamada Clarisse ésta tiene un amigo llamado John, John es amigo de Martin y Martin es hermano de Will, el chico del cual Clarisse está perdidamente enamorada desde que tiene uso de razón. La cosa es que la única forma en la cual Clarisse podía acercarse a Will era jugando la Botellita. ¡Vaya idea! Entonces, todos se pusieron de acuerdo para jugar.

Al principio Lily pensó que era una tontería, en realidad podía afirmar que ella no pensó nada en particular. Para ella, iban a realizar a aquel juego solo con el propósito de que Clarisse y Will se besaran… Nada más, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de que ella era jugadora, de que era sujeto activo en la situación y que podía ser seleccionada por la suerte para darle SU PRIMER BESO a cualquiera de esos enclenques que conformaban el grupo. Entonces… entró en pánico.

-Cris…- comenzó dirigiéndose a la castaña que se encontraba sentada a su lado. Ésta se giró para escucharla.

-¿Sí?

-Ahmm… No quiero jugar…- no pretendía que el tono de voz saliera tan chillón, pero la cuestión fue que todos la escucharon.

-¡Vamos Potter! No seas aguafiestas…- exclamó Rogers. Instantáneamente, las mejillas se le tiñeron de rosa a nuestra protagonista.

-Lily, estamos completos… no te puedes ir…- dijo Clarisse mirándola con los ojos amenazantes y echando "discretas" miradas al blanco de aquella estúpida artimaña.

- Si te sirve de consuelo…- comenzó Cris con rostro apenado – yo tampoco, pero le debo un favor a Clarisse… y este... ya sabes cómo es de fastidiosa.

¡Atrapada! Si su papá se enteraba de aquello seguramente era pelirroja muerta…

El juego empezó, Clarisse, que estaba terriblemente desesperada y al parecer no tenía pena alguna para hacérselo ver a todos, tomó la botella de hidromiel en sus manos y la giró. Lily observó a las chicas sonrojarse y soltar aullidos como gatos recién nacidos y nunca en su vida se sintió tan fuera de lugar. Todos los rostros miraban ansiosos a la botella girar, los chicos veían a las niñas más bonitas esperando que su suerte les sonriera, Lily sólo deseaba salir de allí y pasar desapercibida. Soltó el aire contenido cuando finalmente la botella se detuvo, apuntando a Lucas y Katie. Todos rieron. Se suponía que los amantes debían retirarse por cinco minutos a una habitación continua en tinieblas, y allí se darían el tan esperado beso.

Katie sonrojada, y Lucas con una amplia sonrisa se levantaron y encaminaron hacia la oscura habitación, que para ojos de Lily era una cueva terrible con Voldemort dentro.

El juego continuó, y de veras no podía quejarse hasta ahora. La bendita botella le había tenido compasión porque ni por equivocación la había apuntado, sin embargo no podía evitar esa sensación de ansiedad cada vez que la giraban, pero los resultados seguían sin alterarse, para la botella Lily Potter no existía y eso le hacía estar verdaderamente agradecida. No podía decir lo mismo de Clarisse, que estaba enfurruñada en su asiento mirando con ojos frustrados a botella que al parecer también la ignoraba olímpicamente. Por otro lado, Lucas estaba feliz, tres de las chicas que más le gustaba ya habían pasado por sus labios y justamente cuando era su turno de girar la botella, la puerta del olvidado salón de las mazmorras se abrió.

Asustados, todos se giraron para observar el grupo más popular de la escuela. El primero en entrar fue Albus Potter, que miró a los presentes con una espesa ceja en alto y una mirada entre divertida y acusadora al mismo tiempo. Al verlo, Lily se escondió detrás de un raído sofá esperando que su hermano no notara su presencia en ese grupo de disolutos mundanos. Los segundos en entrar fueron Alessandro y Mark, los famosos golpeadores de Slytherin que hacían añicos las oportunidades de ganar del equipo contrario, y el tercero, bueno, el tercero provocó una reacción de gemidos femeninos. Lily lo conocía muy bien… Scorpius Malfoy. Cerró los ojos frustrada. Su suerte no podía ser peor.

-Vaya, vaya…- empezó Albus examinando al grupo - ¿Qué tenemos aquí? No hemos recibido ninguna invitación a una fiesta.. ¿O sí Alex? – el moreno formó una sonrisa, y Lily pudo sentir, literalmente a Cris estremecerse y suspirar.

-O nos invitaron y la carta se la comió una lechuza razón por la cual no llegó a nuestras manos, o simplemente no lo hicieron – contestó el joven cruzándose de brazos.

Ok, la pregunta era… ¿Cómo salir de allí? Su hermano y sus amigotes bloqueaban la entrada, no había forma de escape, al menos que supiera un hechizo que la convirtiera en hormiga y lamentablemente no lo conocía. Levantó un poco la cabeza del sofá para evaluar sus posibilidades y entonces se quedó petrificada de terror. Allí, parado con los brazos cruzados en medio de la puerta estaba Scorpius mirándola fijamente. Antes había pensado que estaba atrapada, ahora estaba acorralada.

Scorpius estaba furioso. Su primer pensamiento al ingresar en aula fue involucrarse en el juego y provocar graciosas reacciones femeninas, pero todo eso se fue al traste al ver una peculiar cabellera pelirroja deslizarse tras un raído sofá y luego al ver los ojos asustados de la chica asomarse por el brazo del mueble y mirarlo con terror. Sí, definitivamente así debía mirarlo.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella allí? Disimuladamente se giró para evaluar si su amigo se había dado cuenta de la intrusa familiar y suspiró de alivio al notar que no traía sus anteojos. Mucho mejor.

-Albus… - se acercó a su amigo y le susurró al oído. –Mcgonagal te está esperando para darte las instrucciones del juego del domingo. No puedes distraerte. – el azabache asintió abatido.

-See… Ya lo sé. – Se giró hacia la confundida audiencia con una sonrisita traviesa – señoritas, por más que ansíen mi presencia en el juego, debo informales que debo retirarme. Asuntos más serios requieren de mi atención. Mark.. ¡Andando!

-¡Yo no quiero ir contigo!- se negó el castaño, las chicas rieron… Albus repitió:

-¡Andando! – el chico rodando los ojos lo siguió.

Cuando Lily vió a su hermano salir de la habitación se relajó, el bullicio anterior comenzó nuevamente, y todo sucedió tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta, Lucas, con sus ansias de continuar el juego giró la botella y ésta finalmente se detuvo en una despistada Lily que estaba a punto de ponerse en pie y salir de allí antes de que Scorpius la zarandeara.

Silencio.

Horrorizada Lily observó la boca de la botella apuntarla a ella y a Zach, un joven de Ravenclaw, el cual con una pequeña sonrisa se puso en pie dio unos pasos hacia la Potter y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, entonces… explotó el caos.

Scorpius con grandes zancadas se acercó a Zach y con un empujón lo giró para quedar frente a frente con el codiciado rubio.

-¿Qué demonios pretendes hacer?- gruñó mirándolo como si fuera un escarabajo apestoso.

-Relájate Malfoy… No eres nada de ella..- contestó Zach frunciendo el ceño. Lily los miraba a ambos desde el suelo sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

- Será mejor que gires la maldita botella nuevamente Multher, porque no pondrás tus asquerosas manos sobre ella…- indicó el rubio despectivamente.

- ¿Acaso quieres hacerlo tú? – ay no… Lily vió en cámara lenta como Scorpius encogía el brazo y le daba un potente golpe en la barbilla a Zach, el cual cayó al piso confundido. Nadie dijo ni una sóla palabra, y es que… ¿Quién se atrevería a enfrentar al príncipe de Slytherin?

Antes de Lily pudiera pestañear siquiera, la inmensa mano del rubio la tomó por el brazo obligándola a levantarse y juntos, desaparecieron del salón.

Cuando Lily abrió los ojos se encontraba en la torre de astronomía. Una ráfaga de aire nocturno le golpeó suavemente haciéndola estremecer así que se abrigó un poco más y se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía.

Scorpius respiraba agitadamente, al momento en que la transportación culminó, la soltó y se acercó a la baranda para tratar de calmarse… quería golpear algo. La imagen mental de Lily besando a otro chico era sencillamente insoportable.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios estabas haciendo tú allá abajo? – inquirió con la voz apretada, como si le costara pronunciar cada palabra. Lily miró a su alrededor nerviosa. Nunca le había gustado estar a solas con él y menos cuando estaba tan enfadado.

-Yo…

-¿Estás consciente de que cualquiera de esos inútiles pudo haberte tocado?- explotó girándose finalmente y mirándola con sus ojos grises en tormenta.- ninguno de ellos hubiese sido caballeroso contigo, sus estúpidas hormonas ansiosas no se lo hubiesen permitido. ¡Y Albus! Si Albus te hubiese visto créeme, no estuvieras viva para contarlo. Gracias al cielo había olvidado sus anteojos… sino…- apretó la mandíbula furioso, e incapaz de completar la oración comenzó a caminar cual león enjaulado por el balcón. Lily no hallaba qué rayos decir, y eso era malo. – Ese tal Zach…- continuó acercándose a ella- ¿Sabías que odia a tu padre por un problema en el ministerio? Te tiene entre ceja y ceja desde entonces y todo el tiempo trata de llegar hasta ti, su escaza inteligencia le ha imposibilitado darse cuenta de que tu hermano y yo sabemos de sus intenciones y que te hemos estado cuidando desde entonces pero nunca creímos que te ofrecerías a él en bandeja de plata.

-¡Yo no me ofrecí a nadie en bandeja de plata!- se defendió por fin la pelirroja harta de toda la perorata. ¡Scorpius se estaba comportando como un tonto!

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces cómo, maldita sea llegaste allá abajo?

-No pensé en que yo iba a formar parte del juego. Clarisse está enamorada de Will y la única manera "inteligente" que se le ocurrió para acercarse a él era jugar la botellita. No miré el asunto como algo que temer sino como una artimaña para que ellos se besaran… Luego me di cuenta de que yo también estaba metida en el juego y no pude escapar… y llegaron ustedes.. y…

- Dime algo…- comenzó el rubio con sorna- ¿Querías besar a alguien en particular?

-¡No! – Scorpius suspiró, se apoyó a la baranda y la miró con sus ojos grises más calmados. Lily observó la luna alzarse tras la silueta del rubio y pensó que Scorpius muy bien podía aparentar ser un dios. Tenía un aspecto impecable, parecía un príncipe salido de un cuento de hadas. Esa noche ellos habían estado preparando las tácticas para el juego del domingo, así que cargaba el uniforme de Quiddicht que lo hacía lucir muy bien su escultural cuerpo. Tenía un rostro cincelado por la diosa del amor con suma meticulosidad, como si fuese su obra maestra, y allí, apoyado casualmente contra la baranda y la luna llena alzándose detrás de él protagonizaba un perfecto cuadro romántico y enloquecedor para cualquier ojo femenino, e incluso sus ojos.

Él la evaluaba con sorna, cómo tratando de descifrar qué iba a hacer ahora con ella; mientras tanto, Lily se removía inquieta ante su profunda mirada gris.

-Será mejor que me vaya…- dijo la pelirroja finalmente girándose en sus talones para irse corriendo a su segura habitación, cuando la voz de Scorpius la detuvo.

-¿Te han besado anteriormente? – la pregunta la petrificó en el acto, su corazón dio un vuelco en su cavidad y su cuerpo parecía inmune a sus mandatos. ¡Por supuesto que la habían besado! La habían besado infinidad de veces su mamá, su papá, ocasionalmente sus hermanos, su abuela, su gatita Kirara… Sin embargo respondió:

-No. Y jamás pretendí que alguno de los que viste abajo tuvieran la oportunidad de hacerlo. Estaba pensando en una manera de escabullirme.

-¿Se te había ocurrido alguna?

-No, pero no iba a tardar en venir. – dijo no tan segura. De repente sintió la presencia de Scorpius detrás de ella, su gigante mano se posicionó en su brazo acariciando la piel sensible. Lily nunca fue consciente de cuánto le afectaba la cercanía del rubio hasta ese preciso instante, sentía su calor en todos lados, la sangre borboteaba en sus venas con fervor, allí, bajo el lugar dónde él tocaba y su corazón latía desbocado. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

- No te imaginas…- susurró la voz masculina en su oído haciéndole cosquillas – cuánto tuve que contenerme para no lanzarle una maldición a ese desgraciado…- la otra mano de Scorpius rodeó su cintura acercándola más al pecho del rubio. Con pasos paulatinos, la guió hacia la baranda del balcón y la apoyó en ella quedando frente a frente. – ninguno de ellos hubiese sido caballeroso contigo…- murmuró acercándose al cuello de la pelirroja para oler su fragancia. Lily cerró los ojos presa de las sensaciones que recorrían libremente su cuerpo. – Eres mía Lily, única y exclusivamente mía…- y entonces sus labios se unieron en un beso lento y enloquecedor. Scorpius deleitó los labios vírgenes con pasión y reverencia, enseñándoles que un beso no era algo con lo cual se podía jugar, era algo que iba más allá. Una conexión entre dos personas, un enlace de sentimientos como un cálido fuego que se extendía en el corazón llenado todo el cuerpo con una llamarada de emociones y candor. Esa noche, Scorpius le enseñó a Lily el verdadero placer de un beso.

**FIN**

**¡Me gustó! Jajaja… Bueno, estoy adicta a los One Shot, pero no es mi culpa. xD**

**Les traje ese pedacito de historia, al principio no lo iba a publicar porque me pareció muy largo, pero entonces me puse a investigar otros One Shot, y encontré uno más largo que éste entonces me convencí en compartirlo. Espero que les guste. Lo hice con mucho cariño. ¿Merezco Lechugas o Rewies? Eso lo decides tuuu! Muchos besoos y gracias por leer. Feliz Ex - Día de reyes**

**Cris.**


End file.
